Just A Summer Day
by Thyamant
Summary: Si habéis leído el fic Just Deal With Your Fate tomaros esto como una introducción a su próxima secuela. Una pequeña escena familiar seis años después de la primera historia.


_**

* * *

**_

Just a summer day

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo, que en este caso será también el último. Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft...

**Notas de la Autora**: Como bien abréis visto en el resúmen esto será una especie de capítulo intermedio entre mi anterior fic "Just Deal With Your Fate" y su futura secuela, en la que ya estoy trabajando, sin embargo no quería meterla dentro de la misma. Simplemente es una escena algo elaborada, seis años después de "Just Deal With Your Fate" y diez años antes de la siguiente historia. Simplemente para que os vayáis relacionando con los próximos protagonistas ;)

Espero de todo corazón que os guste y que no por ser más corto y fugaz se vaya a quedar sin reviews v.v

* * *

El cielo se mostraba aquella mañana radiante, más incluso que en toda la semana pasada, en la que no se había podido ver una sola nube sobre aquel lienzo fresco y brillante. Hoy sin embargo despuntaban unos pomposos montoncitos, claros y esponjosos como algodón, con lo que se hacía aún más destacable la intensidad de aquel cielo de mediados de Agosto.

Squall permanecía tumbado, mirando hacia aquellas nubes, algo perdido en aquella fracción de segundo en la que había conseguido no pensar en nada. Era la única manera de no echarla de menos.

Unos murmullos podían oírse a lo lejos, unas risas ahogadas por la distancia y el leve susurro de las olas que se arrastraban sobre la superficie de la orilla.

Squall se incorporó un par de palmos, descansando su peso sobre los codos, por detrás de su espalda.

Frente a él podía ver al resto de su familia: Quistis, sostenida sobre los hombros de Zell, intentaba quitarle a su hijo el sombrero de vaquero de Irvine, el cual sujetaba al pequeño de seis años al que todos llamaban Irv, por tal de no causar confusión con los nombres.

Un poco más a la derecha, al borde del muelle que Trueno había construído aquel mismo invierno, Seifer colocaba como buenamente podía gusanos ensartados en pequeños anzuelos, mientras miraba hacia su pecho y hacía leves movimientos de cabeza de vez en cuando, como si hablase consigo mismo; llevaban allí unas dos horas y aún no había picado ni uno, pero él no se daba por vencido.

Al principio de aquel muelle, en la parte que quedaba algo enterrada en la arena seca de la orilla, Selphie hablaba animadamente con Ino, sentadas ambas sobre las maderas, mientras un par de formas se les acercaban corriendo todo lo rápido que podían.

Squall terminó de incorporarse, quedando sentado ante aquella animada escena.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía aquella sensación, y volvió a recorrer con la mirada aquel montón de gente, más para su invitado que no para sí mismo.

La pequeña Eleanor llegó hasta Ino y Selphie y las saludó antes de continuar trotando hasta su padre, para arrebatarle la caña de pescar de las manos. Alexia sin embargo se quedó junto a Selphie, mirando su redondeado estómago mientras le balbuceaba algo que él no podía oír desde allí.

Era cierto que echaba de menos a Rinoa, pero mirando a aquella pequeña copia suya se le hacía mucho más llevadero.

La niña se giró hacia él y echó a correr de nuevo, mientras las dos coletas que tenía hechas por debajo de sus pequeñas orejas se mecían con su torpe trote, al igual que el fino vestidito de color blanco que llevaba puesto.

Le encantaba verla vestida así, con colores muy claros, que no hacían más que resaltar el color negro azabache de su pelo, haciéndolo infinitamente intenso, de manera que aquellos ojos clarísimos llamasen más aún la atención.

Al final de su carrera la pequeña dio un pequeño tropezón con sus descalzos pies y calló en sus brazos. Squall la ayudó a volver a tenerse en pie y ambos ojos se encontraron, el mismo tono grisáceo, tranquilo y sereno, pero tan sincero y limpio en aquellos inmensos ojos de cinco años.

Alexia¿Dónde eztá mami?

La pequeña acababa de perder su primer diente de leche, y se le hacía algo difícil pronunciar algunas palabras.

Squall: Ya te lo dije Lex... Mamá se fue...

Alexia¿Cuándo venddá...?

Squall miró hacia arriba, volviendo a contemplar aquellas esponjosas nubes, impecables y lentas. Recordaba lo que había supuesto años atrás oír aquellas palabras, pero también recordaba aquella mañana nevada junto al orfanato. Bien está lo que bien acaba.

Squall: Ella... No puede venir, cariño...

Alexia¿Pod qué?

Una sola frase más y dejaría de ser el personaje principal de aquella escenita.

Squall: Cariño... Mamá se fue... Porque quería que tú estuvieses aquí... Con nosotros...

Aquella sensación de compañía interior desapareció y de alguna manera Squall se sentía algo más tranquilo.

Squall: Pero dentro de poco estará de vuelta.

Quistis¿Aún no te han dicho cuándo exactamente?

Quistis había vuelto a su lado sin que el chico se diese cuenta. Se había sentado sobre una toalla vieja, mientras envolvía el cuerpo de Irv y usaba las partes de toalla que sobraban para secarle el pelo.

Squall: Pues no... llamaron para pedirme que llevase también a Lex... pero nos negamos en rotundo, tiene toda la vida para meterse en el Pabellón de la Bruja.

Alexia estaba ahora tumbada boca abajo, sobre el mantel, mientras agarraba pequeños pellizquitos de arena que dejaba caer meticulósamente sobre los pies mojados de su compañero de infancia.

El pequeño Almasy era una copia exacta de su hermana mayor, el pelo rubio pálido caía sobre su cara, lacio y algo largo, cubriendo levemente las puntas de sus orejas; los ojos de un verde muy parecido al de su padre, pero algo más claros, más tranquilos.

Cuando su madre terminó de secarle el pelo el pequeño miró hacia abajo y vio que la mitad de los dedos de su pie derecho estaban enterrados bajo una montañita de arena, mientras la pequeña Alexia continuaba derramando granitos de aquel fino polvo sobre ellos.

El chico sonrió y separó los dedos los unos de los otros, haciendo que la montaña de arena se escurriera entre ellos y quedase bajo su pie.

Alexia¡Pada, Vyn!

El chico volvió a dejar el pie relajado y la chica empezó a cubrirlo de arena de nuevo.

Quistis¿Qué le haces, Lexie?

Alexia: Papoz de playa...

Irv: Zapatos de arena...

Quistis miró a Squall con media sonrisa, a veces parecía que aquel pequeño tranquilo y sereno era el único capaz de traducir la lengua de la pequeña Alexia. No era un problema con el habla, simplemente le gustaba ponerle a las cosas nombres nuevos.

Irv¡Venga, Alex, vamos a buscar conchas!

La garró de la mano y tiró fuertemente, ayudándola a levantarse, para llevarla después corriendo hasta la orilla.

Quistis: Entonces... ¿basta con que la neutralicen?

Squall devolvió la mirada a aquella mujer, no había cambiado casi nada desde que nacieron Irv y Ele, tal vez había ganado un par de tallas de sostén, pero la culpa de aquello la tenía el pequeño Derian.

Squall: Eso dicen... Ahora que pueden borrar sus poderes sin efectos secundarios dejarán de canalizarse a través de Lex.

Era un problema que se habían encontrado desde que la pequeña cumplió los tres años, de alguna manera era capaz de utlizar los poderes de su madre pasándolos por su propio cuerpo. Edea y Odine decían que la pequeña actuaba como canal y amplificador.

Squall: Si los neutralizan Lex no tendrá que pasar por lo mismo.

Zell¡A comer!

Zell se acercaba a las tres palmeras bajo las que se habían acomodado levantando en el aire a Eleanor, la cual sujetaba entre sus delgados brazos un gran pez de color grisaceo, que no paraba de moverse, intentando soltarse de su abrazo.

Seifer: Te digo que se te va a caer...

Tras Zell y Ele, con un cubo en el que había guardado la caña, perfectamente plegada, y el resto de enseres de pesca; se acercaba Seifer, que llevaba una especie de bolsa de tela colgada por los hombros, quedando suspendida sobre su abdomen una pequeña cestita dentro de la cual había otro pequeño completamente dormido. Debía tener más o menos un año y sólo podía vérsele la nariz y la boca bajo un pequeño gorro de color verde claro, que le quedaba algo grande, dejando en sombra su cara y parte de sus hombros.

Selphie: Dos horas y tiene que venir tu hija a cogerte el único pez del día...

Eleanor¡Pero es muy grande!

Ino y Selpie también los seguían de cerca, buscando la sombra de aquellas palmeras y esperando todos para que la hoguera en la que asarían aquel pez estuviese lista lo antes posible.

Seifer sacó con cuidado al bebé de aquella canasta de tela y lo sujetó en el aire, frente a Quistis. El pequeño Derian se removió en cuanto estuvo en brazos de su madre y abrió levemente unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Le bastaron no obstante unos segundos para volver a cerrarlos, en cuanto estuvo bien acomodado en un pequeño cuadrado de tela espenjosa, de un metro más o menos, dispuesto especialmente para aquel trocito de carne que pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo.

Selphie¡Venga, ya, Irvy¡Date prisa!

El joven vaquero se acercaba a ellos al trote, acarreando en los brazos un puñado de ramas y tronquitos más finos. Los dejó caer a unos cinco o seis pasos del resto del grupo, a una distancia en la que el calor de la futura hoguera no se hiciera molesta.

Squall se levantó de aquel gran trozo de tela y se estiró casi interminablemente, intentando desentumecer sus músculos, poco acostumbrados a aquel nivel de relajación e inactividad.

Ino¡Venga, cumpleañero, te dejamos el honor de encender el fuego!

Hoy, 23 de Agosto, Squall cumplía 28 años, y su regalo era encenderles una hoguera al resto del grupo... No dejaría de ser su comandante ni en ese día.

* * *

Listo, tal vez se haga corto... pero no tenía demasiado más que contar XD Espero de todo corazón que os guste v.v 


End file.
